You Found Me
by edger230
Summary: When RJ disappears one morning and everyone finds him, they find him doing something they'd never expect from him. Songfic. I think it's worth the read!


**Before I begin, I know this is really a Christian song and it's a duet. I've loved this song for a while and a while ago, I heard it and I thought of RJ in Over the Hedge. I hope you like it.**

The hedgies woke up one morning to a beautiful sunrise. The dragonflies and bees were buzzing around and the flowers were in full bloom. As they all came out, they realized that Hammy was gone. They looked around but couldn't find him.

Suddenly, there was a rush of air and next to them was a worried looking Hammy.

"Hammy, what's wrong?" Verne asked.

"I can't find RJ!" Hammy said. The others looked around and realized that RJ wasn't anywhere to be seen. He wasn't in the tree or anything. It was too early to be going on a raid and he never did it without them. Questions were buzzing around the group.

"Where is he?"

"He'd better not be playing Auto Homicide 3 without us!"

"Is he on another raid?"

"Okay, everyone split up and search. " Verne said. With that everyone was off.

Verne started looking in the hedge. He traveled for a while in it. After a while, he heard something coming from up the hill. He ventured up it and as the noise got clearer, Verne realized it was a guitar. RJ was up here playing guitar?

Verne was about to go behind the tree where RJ was until he heard him singing a song while playing.

_RJ can sing? _Verne thought. He listened closely as RJ sang.

_I've got nowhere to turn, _

_I've got nowhere to hide, _

_And I've got no alibi,_

_You've been following me, _

_You know my history, _

_and no matter how hard I try,_

_I can't explain away,_

_The way I feel today,_

_There's only one thing I can say:_

_It's You, You found me._

_You found me and you called me from the wilderness,_

_From my cave of emptiness,_

_Yeah, You, You found me._

_You found me in the places of my loneliness,_

_You told me there was more than this,_

_You captured me with tenderness,_

_Yeah, you found me._

Verne was surprised that RJ was able to do this kind of thing and the song sounded really heartfelt. Hammy showed up beside Verne and seeing what Verne was doing he listened too.

_There were so many days, _

_Trying to figure out ways,_

_to explain what I feel inside._

_I tried to fill up my soul,_

_without, losing control, _

_this desire never did subside._

_I'm ready to give in._

_I know I'll never win._

_The hide and seek that I've been in._

_You, you found me._

_You found me and you called me from the wilderness,_

_From my cave of emptiness,_

_Yeah, You, You found me._

_You found me in the places of my loneliness,_

_You told me there was more than this,_

_You captured me with tenderness,_

_Yeah, you found me._

By now everyone was there listening. Every single one of them was shocked.

_In the pit of despair, _

_I was all alone there._

_I wasn't looking for you, _

_But you found me anyway._

_You put your hand on face, _

_Then you changed my ways._

_Nothing can separate me from..._

_You, 'Cause You found me._

_You found me and you called me from the wilderness,_

_From my cave of emptiness,_

_Yeah, You, You found me._

_You found me in the places of my loneliness,_

_You told me there was more than this,_

_You captured me with tenderness,_

_Yeah, you found me._

_You found me._

_You found me and you called me from the wilderness_

_From my cave of emptiness,_

_Yeah, You, You found me._

_You found me in the places of my loneliness,_

_You said there's more to life than this,_

_You captured me with tenderness,_

_Yeah, you found me._

_Oh, you found me_

Everyone started clapping. RJ jumped and turned around.

"You guys gave me a heart attack!" RJ exclaimed.

"YOU gave US a heart attack! We've looked for you all morning!" Stella said.

"Touché."

"What was that song you were singing?" Verne asked.

RJ knew there was no denying that he was singing so he didn't bother trying to get out of it. He sighed and said, "I wrote the song for all of you." Everyone was shocked.

"Why?" was all Verne could get out.

RJ smiled. "Think about it. The song is called You Found Me. You guys took me in and saved me from my past. Literally, Vincent was a part of my past. You guys changed me for the better. I wanted to thank you guys, so I wrote the song." he said.

Everyone was touched. Of course, Hammy made the first move to run to RJ and hug him which RJ returned. It soon became a group hug. Verne was the first one to speak up.

"Well, the others didn't hear the whole song. Mind playing it again?" he said.

RJ smiled, went behind the tree, grabbed his guitar and played it once again.

The End

Read and Review!


End file.
